


It Was Not His Time

by MadDramaQueen



Series: RT Extra Life 1,337 word fic challenge [32]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Ya Dead Ya Dead, welp, yd yd, yd yd 1-3 spoilers, ydyd
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-02
Updated: 2018-04-02
Packaged: 2019-04-17 02:14:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14178315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadDramaQueen/pseuds/MadDramaQueen
Summary: Personal thoughts mixed with whispers of a ghost can lead to madness. And it drives one person to do something drastic.*SPOILERS FOR YD YD 1-3*





	It Was Not His Time

He finally made it back home.

Jeremy was a broken shell of a man, clothes torn and scratches on his face. He had been helping his friend Michael try to get home with him, but they got separated and couldn't reunite. Day after day, they watched their friends die or heard their last cries through their communicators. 

But Gavin.

Micoo's boi, the glue that held the Lads together was struck down by one Ryan Haywood. Known for his tendency to murder, no one saw this as a surprise.After Gavin's death, one by one, their other friends fell. Some say the Creeper deaths were because of the creepers mourning the loss of one of their own. Or they were trying to find the one that did it and would take them all out to do so. 

Slowly, Michael started to lose his mind. His boi, his best friend, the other half to Team Nice Dynamite was gone. No matter how many times he would insult him, call him an idiot, tell him to go away if he annoyed him too much, they were bois.   
No matter what though, they were dead. And only a handful were left.

Jeremy struggled to walk back into their little homeland. He saw someone in the distance, walking around.

Ryan.

Jeremy glared at him until something green caught his eye. He whipped around to see a small green statue made out of wool and torches. It was labeled "Gavin 2."

"Gavin..." Jeremy dropped to his knees in front of the memorial and cried. "Gavin, I'm sorry. I'm so sorry... You shouldn't have died. Why couldn't it have been me?!" He pounded his fists on the earth. "Why couldn't it have been me?!" 

Ryan slowly approached Jeremy and put his hand on Jeremy's shoulder. "I'm sorry for-"

"Don't you fucking touch me, Haywood!" Jeremy shrugged him off and gave him a death glare. "You don't have the god damn right to say a fucking thing, you murderer! Michael isn't here, but I'm gonna fight for him. He's hurting right now. He is in so much pain; the pain that YOU caused!" Jeremy punched Ryan in the chest, though Ryan didn't flinch or stumble. "Do you know how many times I had to stop Michael from killing himself just so he could be with Gavin again? Too many times to count! This is all your fault, Ryan. I don't want to hear it anymore. Just go the fuck away and leave me alone."

Ryan sighed. "Jeremy, you know I didn't mean to kill him. He was taunting me and challenging me to hit him with an arrow! What did you want me to do?!" He looked around and spotted a nice flower on the ground. He picked it up and gave it to Jeremy. "Plant this in front of Gavin 2. I think he'd like that." He walked away to gather food from Jack's farm. He was one of those killed by a Creeper explosion.

Jeremy put the flower right next to Gavin 2. He then shook his head and started to cry again. "Why, why, why? Gavin, why??" Jeremy could hear sniffling from his earpiece.

"Where are you, Jeremy? I'm lost." he heard Michael ask.

"Back at the house. Geoff made something for you. And...you'll love it. It's something that'll help you always remember Gavin."

"My boi...my boi is gone. I didn't think it would happen like this, but he's just gone. Is that fucker there with you?" 

"Yep."

"Kill him. I'd do it, but I'm not there. The jungle seems to be my home now. You go to Ryan and you kill that son of a bitch. I don't give a fuck. I want him to suffer like I am."

"Michael, I can't do that!" Jeremy gasped. "We're the Battle Buddies!"

"Yeah, well, he's not such a buddy right now, is he? He killed our friend!" Michael sighed. "I'm gonna focus on getting out of here. Take care of yourself. And take care of *him*"

Jeremy looked up at Gavin 2. "Gavin...if I could hear you. If I could hear one more little squeak or 'wot' from you, I wouldn't ask for anything more. Please, Gavin. Please..." 

_Avenge me, Jeremy..._

Jeremy gasped and looked around. "G-Gavin?!" 

_I am not alive, but I am with you. But, not for much longer. I've come to ask something of you._

"Gavin! Please, come back to us! Please! Michael misses you so much! He longs to hear your voice and call you 'boi' again."

_You must avenge me, Jeremy. Kill the King._

"Not you, too! I can't do that! I can't!"

_He killed me. He made my boi suffer. I suffer through his pain. You must end it. The Mad King must die, Jeremy._

Jeremy shook his head and ran into their house, jumping in one of the beds and closing his eyes.

"That wasn't real, Jeremy. You didn't just talk to a fucking ghost of Gavin. Just go to sleep."

He started to doze off and then heard some chuckling from the back of his mind.

_You can't escape me, Lil J. Why do you want me to go away before my time? It's not my time now and it wasn't my time then._

Jeremy opened his eyes and backed himself into a corner. "Go away!! Leave me alone! I can't kill my buddy!"

_Do it, Jeremy. Do you want Michael to suffer and join me before his time? What if Ryan kills him next? What if he kills you next? It's not your time, Little J. But it is his..._

A diamond sword appeared on his bed. Jeremy picked it up and felt a sensation come over him. He gripped the sword tighter.

"The Mad King must die."

_Yessss, Jeremy. Do it. Do it for the glory of Team Lads._

Jeremy, pissed as can be, left the house and found Ryan looking up at a tower that Trevor was building for some reason.

This was it.

"Ryan."

Ryan turned to Jeremy to find a diamond sword pointing at him. "Jeremy, look-"

"Ryan."

"We don't have to do this. We don't have to be like this. Let's just talk-"

"Ryan..." Jeremy started moving towards him. Ryan, in return, moved backwards.

"You don't want to do this. You really don't want to do this."

"Ryan!"

Ryan was taken aback by the sudden yell that he tripped and fell in a small hole. Jeremy stepped around it to meet him on the other side.

"Jeremy, listen to me-"

"We were Battle Buddies, Ryan. But, just like with Gavin, you've murdered any chance of us being friends again. He told me I should kill you. So, that's what I'm going to do. You're going on a permanent murder break." He swung the sword and Ryan jumped out of the way.

"Gavin told you? No wonder you've lost it! Don't listen to him!"

_Don't listen to him. You know what you must do..._

"I know what I must do, Ryan." He swung again and Ryan backed away. 

"I'm not gonna fight you, Jeremy. I don't want blood on my hands."

"YOU ALREADY DO! GET OVER HERE!" Jeremy started swinging wildly, not even aiming at Ryan anymore. Ryan could only watch his friend with pity. 

"I think I'm gonna take Trevor's route and just..." Ryan started building his own tower up and up and up.

"RYAN! GET DOWN HERE! FIGHT ME LIKE A MAN!" Jeremy growled.

"I'm not gonna hurt you! You don't know what you're doing! We can talk about this or I'm leaving!" Ryan yelled down.

"If you won't come down...I'll just shoot you down." Jeremy put his sword away and took out a bow and arrow. He fired one arrow and missed. 

"Whoa!" Ryan dodged.

"You won't evade this one...Goodbye, Ryan." Jeremy shot another arrow and hit Ryan dead on. He fell from his tower and fell to the ground with a thud, instant kill.

Jeremy panted heavily. "It wasn't his time, Ryan...It wasn't his FUCKING time!" 

_Excellent..._


End file.
